Love is
by Shadowed Tigress
Summary: Okay chapter 2 is the last chapter, however. It takes place in Pietro's POV. It is extremely fluffy. So read and enjoy!
1. Love is

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the X-men:Evolution characters.  
However, I do own the poem Love is… I hope you all enjoy this short story, and the poem.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Christy  
  
  
Love is…..  
  
Rogue took a deep breath and approached the podium. Looking out at the bored class, she locked eyes on her one and only.  
  
"Whenever your ready Marie." Her English teacher said softly with an encouraging smile.  
  
Taking another deep breath, she nodded and began,  
  
"Okay, my poem is called Love is….."   
  
"Love is sweet and love is kind.  
And love is often hard to find.  
For young folks love is "In the groove."  
But oldsters say "True love never runs smooth."  
  
Love is good and love is bad.  
It makes you happy and makes you glad,  
It breaks your heart and makes you sad.  
  
It picks you up, it makes you complete,  
And little girls think it's really neat!  
  
When your guy looks in your eyes,  
Sometimes clever and sometimes wise,  
And says "I love you" "I need you" "Will you marry me?"   
And you say the word that covers all three.  
  
I say love is good and love is kind,   
But I'm in love so why should I mind?  
I wish everyone was in love all the time!"  
  
Clearing her throat, she stepped back from the podium. By the time she had reached her seat, the rest of the class was reacting. Applause rang out, making a blush stand out on her pale cheeks.  
  
"So, you did have the guts to read your poem after all." A soft voice chuckled behind her. Turning around, she stared into the pale blue eyes of her true love.  
  
"Of course, this poem is for you!" Marie smirked, blowing her boyfriend a kiss.  
  
"Can we talk after school? I need to ask you something." The senior asked.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Being in love was great…  
  
The End 


	2. My one and only

A/N: I wasn't going to write another chapter to Love is, but I decided that it wouldn't be fair. So here is the second and last chapter to Love is. Be warned, it's extremely fluffy. However, it does contain another one of my poems. I hope you all like it.  
  
Later,  
  
Christy  
  
My one and only  
  
Sighing, Pietro didn't know how he could wait much longer. After Marie had read her poem in class, he couldn't wait to pop the question to her. Hoping she'd say yes, and the uncertainty of her response kept him hopping from one foot to the other.   
  
So deep in thought, he never even heard her approach.  
  
"Pietro, you wanted to ask me something?" Rogue asked softly, tapping her boyfriend on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I do. Marie, we've been going out since your sixteenth birthday, right?" He asked, hedging for a moment. (Check out Speed Demon for that story!)   
  
"Yeah, sort of anyways. Why?"  
  
"So, we've been together for two years, right?"   
  
"Yes. Oh my God, is this a Dear Jane speech?"   
  
"What??? No way. Quit jumping to conclusions. I really need to ask you something."   
  
"Spit it out Pietro. Please? Your making me really nervous."  
  
The speedster took a deep breath, then fell to one knee in front of her.   
  
"Marie, will you marry me?"  
  
Tears poured down her face, as she nodded.  
  
"Well? I'd like an oral affirmative." Pietro asked, feeling a little self-conscious.  
  
"Pietro…it's a dream come true. I love you, Of course I'll marry you." Rogue cried, throwing her arms around his shoulders.  
  
*****  
  
The next day in Senior English class.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Maximoff, would you come up and read your poem to the class?"   
  
Nodding he got up and walked towards the front of the class.  
  
Taking a deep breath he said, "My poem is entitled, My one and only."  
  
  
"MY ONE AND ONLY  
  
My one and only  
My love and my life  
How happy you've made me  
Becoming my wife  
  
Sharing our goals  
And sharing our dreams  
Are to me what being  
In love really means  
  
Your kind and sweet  
And never untrue  
You hold and cuddle me  
When I'm frightened or blue  
  
We never doubted   
what life has to give  
But share all our joys  
Each day that we live  
  
We sometimes get mad  
And we've had a few fights  
But your always there  
On those long, lonely nights  
  
And when we make up  
We're as glad as can be  
Because we love each other  
And that makes us free  
  
My one and only  
I'll always be there   
For I love you my Darling  
And I really do care!"  
  
  
After finishing his poem, Pietro moved back towards his seat, not even noticing the storm of applause he was receiving.   
  
Noticing the look Lance and Kitty threw at him. He leaned down and kissed Rogue, right in the middle of class. Now, no one could ever doubt who Pietro's one and only was.  
  
"I love you Marie." He muttered softly, placing another kiss on her cheek.  
"I love you too, you crazy Speed Demon. I love you too." 


End file.
